Dia de Pesadillas
by BithaBlu
Summary: Random fic set sometime between I'll Be Seeing You and Liftoff. It's a nod to Noche De Suenos from second season.


Story Title: Dia de Pesadillas  
>Author: BithaBlu<br>Characters: Fargo, Jo, Zane  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Warnings: Babelfished Title, Implied Adult Situations, Language  
>Author's Note: I was sorting my fic file on my compy and I found a few stories that I had forgotten to post here. I think there was a prompt involved here but I forget what it was. Probably 'dreams' or 'jail cell fetish'. Who knows.<p>

* * *

><p>The ringing noise was irritating and persistant. It cut through the dream and dragged Jo back to the reality of being alone in a comfy bed. Eyes bleary from sleep, Jo didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before she answered her phone. "If this isn't important, I'm going to shoot you."<p>

"Um, Jo, I've got a really weird question for you." Fargo was using his 'I pushed a button' voice and Jo reached for the light next to her bed. There was no way she was going back to sleep if Fargo was calling her at- Jo peered at the clock next to her bed- 2:16 am sounding nervous and twitchy.

"What is it Fargo?" Flopping back on her bed, Jo closed her eyes and wished that the question would be something easily answered so she could go back to sleep. She had just been having one hell of a dream and she wanted nothing more than to be able to get back to it.

"Were you, by chance, just dreaming about being..." Fargo paused as though he were searching for the right phrase, "_with_ Zane in the sheriff's office?"

With a strangled noise, Jo sat up abruptly and stared at her phone in horror.

"Oh fuck."

-_**Fourty Two Hours and Thirty Eight Vinspressos Later**_-

Jo strode through the door of Fargo's office and tried to stop twitching. Sleep deprevation was nothing new to her but boredom was starting to set in with no asses to kick. Carter, Henry and Allison had joined them in trying to figure out who was working on a project invovled shared dreaming but, so far, they couldn't find anything relevant.

It had only taken a day for the residents of Eureka to figure out that something strange was going on with their REM cycles. Carter had laughingly mentioned that the same people who had gotten into fights over dreams in the other timeline were at it again. He'd said that the best part of this timeline was that he could just tell Deputy Andy to take care of it and get back to the job of finding out who was messing with their heads.

Jo was just happy that only three people knew what had happened in her little trip to dreamland. Of course, having both Fargo and Zane know what was going on in her subconscious wasn't that great. At least it was only three of them- unlike last time when she'd had to avoid the Cafe Diem for weeks before people forgot about the whole Zorro thing.

"I swear to god, Fargo, if you don't have some names for me, I'm going to start grabbing people at random and use them as punching bags until I get some answers."

Fargo sighed and rolled his head up off his desk. He looked as tired as she felt and Jo tried to dial back the bitchery a bit. As far as she knew, it wasn't Fargo's fault this time and he had been awake as long as she had. It was just difficult to not start slamming heads together.

"Carter and Henry just cleared that last of the scientists involved with dream sharing project from the other timeline." Fargo said as he pointed out that the sonic protocalls were active. Jo quelled the panic that errupted at the words 'from the other timeline' and was glad that Fargo remembered to use the protocalls to prevent the DoD from overhearing. Continuing as though he hadn't said something inflamatory, Fargo added, "So we're back to square one. No real suspects and no projects that could cause this. Right now we're reduced Zane, Henry and I figuring out how this was done and who has access to whatever would be needed."

Jo's head shot up in surprise. "Zane? Why'd you bring Zane in on this?"

"Because we needed him." Fargo grumbled as he gestured to a familiar looking lump on his couch. "We agreed that the five of us shouldn't sleep until this is either resolved or we can keep our dreams to ourselves. Henry, Allison and I are all hitting the wall and we needed someone a little more clear headed. Zane doesn't give a shit who sees what he dreams so he's been napping in between brainstorming sessions."

Staring at the sleeping man, Jo sat down on the other couch. It was going to be hard to be anywhere near Zane for a long frickin' time and actually working with him sounded like torture. Sighing, Jo leaned her head back and closed her eyes briefly. It just sucked that the one decent dream she'd had in months was the one she wouldn't want to share with anyone- let alone the man who could and would use it against her. The next few weeks were going to be full of snarky inuendo and Jo didn't know how she was going to handle it. It was bad enough that Zane had the vaguest idea of what they'd been like in the other timeline. For him to have such a vivid visual to reference- it was going to be hell to put up with him.

Maybe she could think of a way to make him forget about it. Maybe. If only she could get some sleep. It would make it so much easier to think but sleep was... It was...

Jo blinked and looked down. She didn't remember leaving GD but she was sitting on Carter's desk in the sherriff's office. And, for some reason, she was wearing her old uniform.

Wait. Oh crap.

"Hey Jo-Jo. I've been waiting for you to crash out. I have this theory about how to combine reoccuring dreams with lucid dreaming. " Zane's voice drew her attention and Jo looked over to see him leaning against the cell bars. The smirk on his face was pure trouble and the glint in his eye made Jo want to forget every promise she ever made to stay away from this Zane. "Wanna help me test my theory?"

"Oh fuck."

"Exactly."


End file.
